1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing composite particles formed by coating organic resin particles mainly with polyorganosiloxane, and particularly relates to a process for producing sugar-plum-shaped particles having projections mainly of the polyorganosiloxane on surfaces of the composite particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sugar-plum-shaped particles of the present invention are used as an agent for slidability, wear resistance, anti-blocking, water repellency, light diffusivity, etc., to various plastics and rubbers, and cosmetic products, etc.
Polyorganosiloxane particles are widely used for wear resistance, slidability, light diffusivity, anti-blocking and the like of various plastics and rubbers, etc. In particular, particles are preferred with a spherical shape and an average particle diameter of 0.1 to 10 μm.
To improve functionality, a proposed process produces composite particles containing polyorganosiloxane. For example, alkoxysilane is added into a system in which silica, alumina, etc. are dispersed as core particles, thereby obtaining composite particles on which a polyorganosiloxane coating is formed (see JP 2000-212442).
A process is disclosed to provide composite particles formed such that organic resin particles are coated with polyorganosiloxane (see JP 2000-239396).